Apocalyptic
by Natsu vi Kurosaki
Summary: Thousands of repeats have passed, different worlds and timelines have been shaped by Natsu Dragneel. But this one was different. It was the only one that restored him to his original glory, the only one that unleashed his true self. He was finally the Dragon from Revelation, the Lord of Hell, Lucifer. [Natsu x Fem-Zeref x Harem] I don't own FT, DxD, Lucifer, PJO or the image. R&R.


🎉 **Happy New Years!** 🎉

* * *

 _ **{«Chapter 1»}**_

It happened again. He was dying, Natsu would've laughed if it wasn't for the sword shaped hole in his chest. Natsu wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to cry, but most of all he wanted to burn the man who stuck his sword in his chest. But Natsu did none of those things, instead he chose to ask, if he was going to die then he wants to know why, why would his brother-in-arms betray him.

"W-Why?" Natsu asked weakly as he coughed out blood onto the hall of Universe One Fairy Tail. Zeref looked on in shock as blood dripped down the purple ice sword of the man who interfered with his battle against his little brother.

 _'Why is he shocked, he was going to kill me either way...'_

The Etherious could see tears falling down Zeref's face along with Gray's, "I'm sorry Natsu. It was either you or Juvia."

The pinkette felt his eyes drop, as a wave of understanding washed down on him, the pinkette gave his friend a sad smile, "Then I'm glad it was me."

The last thing the pinkette saw before he closed his eyes was Gray's head exploding with Zeref in front of him with tears in his eyes. "I'll fix this little brother, I promise, we'll be happy together."

And then darkness filled his vision, soon after Natsu heard hundreds of people talking and rushing to their daily lives, the sound of a train leaving also wormed its way into Natsu's hearing. The Etherious smelt salt water in the distance along with various types of foods and spices in the market.

But before he could make more observations a fuzzy paw touched his head and a feminine voice spoke, "Natsu how long are you gonna sleep there? We have to find Igneel."

The Etherious opened his eyes to see a unfamiliar black Exceed before internally sighing in distress and fatigue, "Where are we?"

The Exceed titled his head to the side in bewilderment, "In Hargeon. Don't you remember the lead we heard about?"

 _'It happened again.'_ Natsu thought with an internal sigh, 'How many times have I done this? _100_ _times_ _1,000_ _times or_ _100_ _,000_ _times?'_

It really didn't matter. Every repeat the world was different, people were different, there were new allies and villains. Because every damn time he dies he's cursed to repeat his life in an alternate universe. Constantly seeing the dead faces of his family, living again.

The first few times it happened Natsu had told everyone what happened only for Phantom Lord make their move immediately after Lucy join Fairy Tail, and by immediately he means the week after Lucy joined the guild.

The pinkette also died in the whole ordeal by Jose Porla. Natsu had gotten cocky, thinking that his strength was the same as his previous life but he was proven wrong within 5 minutes. While a small portion of his Magical Power transferred from his previous life, his physical strength didn't, causing his own Magic to screw him over when he used a full power roar, but at least he took down Jose with him.

The second time he died was by Deliora's hands. The Etherious Demon of Destruction still had his Etherious form that Ur never managed to destroy. The third time Natsu died was during his encounter with Zeref on Tenrou Island.

But it wasn't Zeref who killed him, it was his alter ego, the Etherious Devil King E.N.D. Every repeat things were different and from that Natsu adapted, if he died from a stupid reason such as a physical disability then Natsu trained his body to death, and once he actually died when training.

Natsu grew wiser by each repeat, using his strategic mind to plan things, going through the different possibilities and adapting to the situation. Around his 10th repeat Natsu started learning new types of Magic, he had abandoned Fairy Tail and joined Grimoire Heart for the knowledge.

It was price he had to pay for power and to this repeat Natsu doesn't regret making the choice. Hades had taken an interest in his natural Dragon Slayer power and practically raised him, teaching him Arc of Gravity, and some of his own personal Magics, and Natsu's personal favorite was the Bullet Magic which he incorporated into his Dragon Slayer Magic.

That was another downside about the repeats, Natsu didn't know which time period he will be sent to, sometimes it's when he trains with Igneel and sometimes it's just a few hours before he dies. The whole process was random but he's gotten used to it.

And during one of his repeats Natsu learned something valuable, he learned about sex. To this day it still amazes the pinkette that he never knew about sex until he did it with Erza during his 3rd repeat. After the events of a completely different Tower of Heaven Erza gave her virginity to him, it was an empowering feeling having sex with one of the strongest women he knows, and from that point it became a theme of sorts, during every repeat he would date one of the girls inside of Fairy Tail or outside and stick to them till he died.

Sometimes he even had multiple girls, like the last one where he was in a relationship with Lucy and Lisanna. _'_ _Having a threesome with them was definitely amazing. Who knew Lucy could move her hips like that.'_

Natsu would have continued his monologue if it wasn't for the fish that smacked him face, "Natsu, your acting really strange again!"

The said pinkette shook his head to clear the other thoughts, "Sorry little buddy, I was recovering from the train."

The unnamed cat seemed to accept that, "Well let's go find Igneel!"

Natsu gave the Exceed his trademark grin, "Hell ya! Let's go-"

The Lord of Demons paused for a second realizing something that he had accidentally ignored about his black furred partner, who he thought was male. Gulping with a shaking voice the pinkette looked at the Exceed with wide eyes, "H-hey little buddy answer this for me, are you a boy?"

 _'Gotta sell the act.'_

The Exceed pouted cutely making Natsu want it cuddle with him, it felt wrong on so many levels that Natsu felt vomit crawl up his throat, "I'm a girl silly, how can you forget your best friend's gender!?"

Natsu chuckled weakly, this was a strange repeat, Happy has always been a male in the other ones and for some reason his gender is reversed in this one? _'Seriously who the hell is behind my repeat curse!? Wait is this Exceed even Happy?'_

"Sorry Happy, I feel kinda off right now." The Etherious said, "Just give me a few minutes."

"My names not Happy! How could you forget my name! It's Mana!"

"My bad, I felt kinda dizzy, I won't forget it. Promise."

Mana frowned but nodded her head in acceptance.

Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his eyes showing his dark orbs, his spiky hair was longer than it should've been. It was similar to his hair style when he returned from his training but an inch or 2 smaller, Natsu noted as he ran his right hand through his hair.

He had his white scale scarf, Anna Heartfilia had made with Igneel's scales, but the scarf was a lot longer, reaching his waist instead of his chest like the previous repeats. He had a jagged blemish on the right side of his face from his jawline to his nose and strangely enough it looked like a claw had cut him.

And while those were surprising, the attire what he was wearing surprised him even more. The pinkette wore a black suit, purple dress shirt, well the buttons were unlocked, displaying his 8 pack for the world to see. He wore black dress pants, a black leather belt, a pair of black leather shoes and on his ring finger of right hand, there was a silver ring in the shape of the cross with a red gem.

It was a rather classy attire which, surprisingly, Natsu actually preferred over his older clothes. It was another strange thing about this repeat because he should've been wearing a red coat instead of what he currently has on.

 _'Like all the other ones.'_

And speaking of clothes, Natsu remembered how to make this repeat interesting. For the past 199 repeats he's been using a forbidden magic to lock certain emotions to see how he deals with certain situations. Even though the next part wasn't nessary for the magic, the pinkette materialized an old gold coin in his right hand, on one side of the coin was the a man who was crucified within a triangle while the other side had a goat head within a 5 pointed star. The coin was something Natsu's had from a time before his curse of repeats began, and for the love of God he couldn't figure out what was so important about it. But he felt as if now was the right time to use it.

 _'Not to_ _mention_ _everything_ _feels strange and suffocating.'_

On the crucified side of the coin the words "In God We Trust" was at the top while the bottom said "Morning Star", which was also on the other side. The sides of the triangle had the words "Father" "Son" and "Holy Ghost". Alternatively on the more fiendish side the words "In God We're Damned" was at the top while the words "Serpant" "Dragon" "Satan" "Beelzebub" and "Lucifer" were engraved in the spaces between the star.

The Dragon Slayer fouced his energy to the coin and flipped it before allowing it to land back into his hand and the coin landed on the goat side. The effects were almost instantaneous a transparent power from The heavens struck Natsu causing his to take a breath if air in shock and pain. Memories began to fill his mind, truths, lies, betrayals, and many more things began to fill his mind until it stopped.

Natsu stood still, as if time had stopped moving around him and he was froze alongside it. _"Lucifer."_ A voice whispered in his ears causing everything to regain its color.

 _'So_ _that's_ _what happened.'_

The Lord of Demons smirked as his dark eyes flashed deep blood red, and a wave of his old and suppressed memories came back. The pinkette strangely felt the same as before, but Natsu also felt an amplification of his demonic powers, thousandsfold. A few seconds after he felt everything settle, Natsu noticed he was being ogled by women and some men, they were all expressing their deepest and darkest desires.

After all it was only natural the humans looked at him with such fascination he was their superior, their master. The pinkette saw his scarf moving gently from the breeze and frowned at it. While it had held some sentimental value for him in his past repeats it meant nothing to him right now. It means nothing to the Devil.

Speaking of repeats, it reminds the Demon about Hell where everyone has to repeat their worst nightmares. And speaking of Hell Natsu has an idea who might be behind his repeats, a smirk appeared on his face as he realized it probably was him, _'Well played Dad.'_

With a small snap if his fingers, Natsu got rid of his scarf and put it within a sub dimension. It killed the whole, tall, carnal, powerful, sexy, and devilish look he was going for. The pinkette heard his cat whine once more and he cast the dark exceed a glance, it would be so easy to just kill her right now.

Just a small squeeze would end it's pitiful existence, but since he was feeling rather merciful, the cat could live as long as she didn't annoy him too much.

Natsu quickly composed himself and flashed a seductive smirk to himself in the window, "Looking good Natsu Dragneel, you handsome devil."

It had been far too long since he's been himself, his real self, regainning his memories of the life he had before his Etherious conversion was a godsend. Natsu let out a small chuckle realizing the pun he accidentally made.

"Natsu you're being weird again!" Mana whined as he -or rather- she flew in his left shoulder and made herself comfortable.

"I got a little caught up." Natsu apologised.

"Yeah, staring at yourself in the window and making kissy faces to yourself is the best definition of getting 'A little caught up'." The female Exceed crossed her arms with her eyes closed.

Natsu glanced at the Exceed with a smirk, "Says the nude. Did ice douche turn you into a stripper?"

"I'm not naked!" In a puff of smoke Mana was now wearing a red dress, the Exceed then looked at the pinkette in confusion, "And whose ice douche?"

Natsu furrowed his brows before his eyes widened in realization, this would be far easier than expected, not being apart of Fairy Tail was too good to be true! Now if he disappeared from the face of the planet they wouldn't care to send a search party because they didn't know him.

The pinkette immediately took off his suit and looked at his right shoulder only to find it markless. And a smile broke on Natsu's face as he looked up at the heavens, "Dad, for once, I thank you. But you're still a prick so don't start getting the wrong idea."

"Mommy is that a stripper you and auntie always talk about?" Natsu turned to the voice and saw a little, yet too informed, girl with red twin tails point at him with emerald eyes filled with curiosilty.

Natsu felt a arrow of shock stab his heart, he has never been called a stripper in his entire life, that honor generally goes to Gray but...wow that stings. The said mother of the girl eyed Natsu lustfully for a couple seconds before grabbing her daughter by the arm and leading her away, even from the distance Natsu could hear what she said loud and clear, "Pyr don't mention this to your father."

The pinkette grinned, the red head woman was smoking hot, almost as if his Old Man had specially put her into his path... nevermind now it made sense, and what was that horid stench?!

Looking down he saw mana stick a fish in his stomach and with disgust Natsu watched as the fish came out of his gut cooked. The pinkette grabbed the exceed by her head and with a hard squeeze before she could even realize what happened, her head was crushed within Natsu's hand. And unfortunately for Natsu the blood and crushed brains landed on his his shoes, "Fucking hell! Even in death the cat manages to bother me!"

The pinkette felt eyes on him so he looked around and saw a few children look at him in horror causing him to roll his eyes at the brats and ignite his body on fire, getting rid of all the disgusting stuff. A quick walk to the nearest clothing shop would be the nessary fix. After finding a high class store, the Devil walked out in a brand new pair of slim white suit, black dress shirt, white tie, white pants and a new pair of white leather shoes.

 _'White looks good on me.'_

The Devil then walked to a bar, being a mage allows him the previlage to enter the bar without being 21. Speaking about magic, Natsu wondered how much he actually had. Walking to the bar, Natsu felt a void within his power source yet he could still use magic. Then the answer finally struck the Dragon Slayer and with a gentle push at his back, Natsu felt his dark wings encompass him.

"It seems that Daddy dearest has finally returned my powers back to me." He chuckled. It's been eons since he was last at his full strength, if he fought Acnologia right now then Natsu knew he could evaporate the human turned Dragon with a single glance. Speaking of the Dragon, Natsu glanced at his wings which looked like a smaller version of Acnologia's feathered wings, but in black with no tribal tattoos.

 _'It makes sense,_ _I_ _was the one who raised him after all. Screw the bar, I need to find my favorite brother.'_

With a single flap, Natsu was now floating a few miles in the air, hundreds of eyes were on him, looking at his angelic wings with awe. The Devil closed his eyes and felt his elder brother's life force in Alvarez rather than Tenrou Island. A small smile appeared on his face as he realized how happy Zeref would be when he saw him in all of his glory. With one more flap of his wings, the King of the Nine Hells teleported to a meeting of sorts held by Zeref who was looking down on the table, with 11 others.

"Ajeel I require your power to convince God Serena of the Wizard Saints to join us." Zeref said glancing to the side to the wild haired man who grinned.

Zeref looked different, Natsu noticed, he had long silky black hair that shined as it cascaded down to his lower back like waves. His voice was softer and more feminine, he was shorter too, a lot shorter, if Natsu had to guess, his older brother would be up to his chest in height. Looking a bit closer, Natsu saw a pair of large flesh around Zeref's chest  
area and realized with an internal groan that his brother was a sister in this reality.

 _'But_ _at least_ _he-she's still the same Angel.'_

"Hehehe, can't wait to finally take down that Ishgarian scum!" Ajeel laughed.

Zeref nodded, "August I want you Irene, Dimaria, and Brandish to start training our soldiers. I except all of them to be at least A class or S class wizards by the time the war starts."

 _'Stronger than any of the other Repeats...'_

"It shall be done your majesty." The old man said with a small bow with his head. The red head, blonde, and lime haired women nodded their heads.

"Bloodman, train your curses and the Ice Devil Slayer magic you just gained. And Larcade you know what I want you to do."

"Yes mother." Larcade said with smile. Bloodman said, "Yes my Queen."

"Jacob I need you to take out the trash. Neinhart, join Jacob to gain some more fighting experience, and a new collection."

"As you command your grace." Jacob said, while Neinhart nodded his head.

"Wahl you can continue to work on your current project. But once you finish I need you to mass produce suits for the soldiers, Invel will hand you the designs." Wahl gave Zeref a shark like grin and nodded.

"And finally Invel, I need you to hold a meeting with all the guild masters in our Empire and tell them to begin training their members." Zeref ordered the sky blue haired man with glasses.

"As you wish." Invel agreed.

Natsu watched as whole exchange, his wings having disappeared when he first appeared in the room. This was the start of the war, or rather the planning portion. A smirk broke his face, "And what should I do?" He asked now standing next to Zeref, his arm wrapped around her neck.

The whole room immediately shifted to the voice, and many of the shields actaivated their magic. Zeref looked at Natsu in shock before she started laughing, but it sounded hollow to Natsu, surprising the other occupants in the room. "So Father returned it."

Natsu winked at his older sister, "Was it that obvious."

The dark haired mage smiled softly, "Snarky as ever Luci."

"Boring as ever Mikey." Natsu smirked back at his older sister.

The two siblings shared a smile, it's been too long since they had seen each other for who they truly were. What they truly were. 500 years ago there was a war waged within their family, again, they were on separate sides of the war, once again. Natsu, who led the rebellion against their father and other siblings, with an entourage of Demons and Fallen Angels.

The war lasted 100 years with Zeref's victory over Natsu in the final battle. Natsu was meant to go back to Hell and rule as it's Emperor but was instead reverted to a child and given to Igneel the Dragon King. Their father had found out about Zeref's betrayal and sentenced her to live amongst the humans until her younger brother defeated her in combat or she learned her lesson in obedience and never betrayed him again. Or at least that's what Natsu assumed, it would make some sense to why Zeref always wanted to fight him.

"As much as I like watching two good looking people look into each others eyes," Dimaria started sarcastically, "Who are you?"

Natsu looked at the blonde with a devilish smile, "Well my dear Valkyrie I go by many names. Some you may even recognize, Abaddon, Devil, Satan, Lucifer, E.N.D... and well many more, but you may call me Natsu Dragneel, the little brother of your Empress."

Eyes widened at the names Natsu has listed and almost immediately most of the mages tensed, expecting Natsu to kill them or something. Some were even more surprised by the revelation that their Ruler had a sibling. "Does that mean the Empress is a Fallen Angel?" Brandish asked curiously.

The black wizard chuckled at the question along with Natsu, "I can't say that I recall ever being a Fallen, but I will admit to being the Archangel Michael."

 _'Technically you are a Fallen...'_ Natsu thought.

Just when the Shields thought their day couldn't get any more surprising, the Spriggan Empress herself said something that caused even Irene and August to open their eyes in shock.

"Mother's an Angel and you're my uncle..." Larcade said the last part with hidden jealousy and hatred.

The Devil raised an eyebrow, he was almost taken back by the hatred Larcade showed him, well it was excepted. After all Zeref had spent most of her banished life caring about Natsu over her own 'son'.

"No, I'm not your uncle," Natsu began, "because you aren't Zeref's offspring."

Eyes widened at the offhanded statement. They were genuinely surprised, Natsu noted, well except for his real nephew, August and Zeref herself.

 _'_ _Maybe_ _they just let him assume that he was_ _Zeref's_ _son.'_

"What?" Larcade's calm damenor shifted, he gained a dark look in his eyes, a look brimming with envy, anger and hate, and all of it was directed towards Natsu.

"Natsu." Zeref warned. She wasn't in the mood for excess drama. The Morningstar wasn't sure if his elder sister was ignoring the prototype E.N.D's shift in demeanor on purpose or if she was just too thick headed to not notice.

"What. It's true there's absolutely no way he could be your son or my nephew," The King of Hell said, "I mean look at him and then look at us! There's no resemblance whatsoever. Not to mention he doesn't carry our scent or has your angelic essence."

Maybe he wasn't helping, but why should he even care about Larcade's anger and his powers? It's not like the the fake could make a scuff mark on him. The white haired Ethrious growled at the Devil, a bring yellow aura colored his form and started to seep out.

"Larcade I will not have you destroy my throne room because you can't control your emotions," The Archangel who held the power of God himself frowned at one of her creations. "And Samael quit your foolish nonsense, act a bit more mature for a being of your stature."

Larcade immediately closed his mouth with wide eyes and sat down. The disappoint he had seen in his mother's eyes was more than enough to make the blonde Etherious start begging for forgiveness.

While Larcade tried to regain his bearings and a semblance of calmness, Natsu scowled and narrowed his eyes at his older sister, his eyes turned a deep red color before returning to it's original black color. White hot rage ran through his veins at the name he was given by God, "Don't call me that, you know how much that name displeases me sister."

Zeref rolled her eyes but before continuing she chose to get rid of the extra the audience, "You're all dismissed. I wish to reconcile with my brother in private."

"But your majesty, what if he attacks you-" Irene began wanting to learn more about the Prince of Darkness.

"Leave." The Archangel commanded narrowing her eyes slightly, in irritation. The Shield's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear, they quickly shuffled out the room after giving their Empress a deep bow.

The Devil smirked slightly at the display of power, his anger was already subsidising, "You were saying sister..."

Zeref snapped her fingers and in an instant the room room was replaced with the outdoors. The two siblings were standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The place brought forth nostalgic memories for both of them.

For Zeref it was island where Markus Vermillion was buried while for Natsu it was the place where he first fought Zancrow hundreds of times. "Why have you brought me here?" The pinkette asked.

 _'The area is slightly_ _damaged_ _indicating a battle has recently taken place. On the other side of the Island_ _I_ _can hear voices. The Tenrou Group, I can hear_ _Lucy's_ _whiny_ _voice. I guess_ _I_ _was wrong in my assumption_ _of_ _the timeline.'_

"For peace of mind." Zeref responded, before sitting down and semi-closing her eyes. Natsu saw his sister's facial features relax, enhancing her beauty.

While Natsu used to be God's brightest, strongest and most beautiful Angel, Zeref was the only other Angel who could come close to matching him in everything. But 10 billion years have passed since then, and now things were different. He was no longer the same Angel he used to be, he was replaced in everyone's vision as 'The embodiment of evil', but his only crime was having a free will.

That and well causing a few rebellions that tore apart the Heavens. In Natsu's mind the war was justified as God's Plan took away what mattered the most to him, free will, from every living being. The Angels, and even his very own wife wasn't spared from it.

"Over the past 400 years I have come to realize that you weren't wrong," The Archangel said, glancing at the Lord of Pride.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Dear sister, I've never been wrong."

Zeref chuckled softly, "Maybe. Nonetheless I've had a taste of freedom, I don't think I could give it up now."

The King of Devils was taken back by his older sister, "What make you say that, Zeref. You've always been father's, well right hand Angel, most likely his favorite as I've fallen from grace."

"You don't know how I ended up here, do you? I was surprised when you first found me and didn't question me, but if Father has done something...that would make some sense." The power of God began. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows slightly Zeref had figured that out faster than he had excepted. But then again it was Zeref.

"What are you trying to say?" The Venom of God wanted to continue the charade.

"You're kinder, a bit cool minded, not vengeful, and you haven't painted the world red with blood." Zeref said,"And that's just the tip of the iceberg. I've only been with you for the past 30 or so minutes and I can already tell something's off."

"Are you certain that you're not imagining it?" Natsu questioned.

Zeref scoffed before smiling, "As if brother. But it really doesn't matter anymore, I think I know what Father is scheming."

The Devil King's eyes widened, this could be his chance to figure out what Dad wanted, " What is it?"

The Dark Mage smirked and shrugged, "Who knows, maybe you should tell me your secret, and the who knows could change to you know."

"Deception doesn't work on me sister." A pout was all Natsu got in response.

He rolled his eyes at his older sister but conceded, she was to cute to ignore, "Time loops, or as I like to call them; Repeats."

Zeref laughed softly as she immediately understood what he meant, "So it's similar to Hell. You have to relive your greatest fear over and over again in a never ending cycle. Father took a page from your book it seems."

Natsu closed his eyes and nodded with a smirk, "It's the almost the same thing, except for the glaring fact that I know about it. If I was in Hell then I shouldn't."

The black haired Angel smiled at the Devil with some pity and grabbed his hand in her smaller ones, "We'll figure it out, together."

Natsu allowed Zeref to pull him in for a hug. The two sat down once again, but this time in a more intimate position. He sat behind Zeref, while she sat in his lap, the pinkette opened his black wings to encompass their forms.

"Thank you for believing me...Michael." The King of Devils whispered, showing a moment of weakness. He put his arms around her upper body then pulled her down with his body.

The two divine beings laid on the yellow green grass while looking at the clear blue sky, "After you caused the second rebellion against Father, he was angry. I stopped him from destroying you on one condition, you lost all of your powers has Lucifer while I lost all my powers as Michael.

I accepted, I couldn't lose my precious baby brother again. We were already on different sides and I wasn't sure if I bare your death. Once I was cast out of Heaven with you, I tried to bring you back to your original glory as Lucifer Morningstar with the use of technology. If you were back then theoretically I too could be brought back. I turned you into an Etherious during one of my experiments when tinkering with Ether and Hell miasma."

Natsu was mildly shocked at the sudden rush of information.

"It's funny, looking back at it. The R-System and Esclipe Gate failed while a simple accident brought forth a small portion of your power. While you had some access to your Devil powers it still wasn't enough to oppose Father's curses."

"The Contradictory Curse." Natsu added with a slight scowl remembering the dark power that caused his sister so much pain.

"Yes," She nodded sadly causing Natsu to tighten his hold on her. If Zeref was uncomfortable then she didn't show it, "I love life, and now because of my curse I'm forced to hate it. Even now, just to stop the curse from activating, I am looking at you and everyone as chess pieces."

Moving with grace, Natsu floated above Zeref, who looked at him surprise as she was now on the bottom. The Dragon Slayer then caressed her face with his fingers.

"You don't have to. Not with me. Go love humanity as much as you desire, I swear the curse won't affect anything anymore." The Etherious stated softly with a gentle smile. The pinkette glanced up from Zeref and saw the astral form of the man who Zeref had fallen in love with.

Markus Vermillion, the male equivalent of Mavis Vermillion was a man who looked to be in his mid 20s, with shoulder length blond hair and dark eyes. He was easy on the eyes and Natsu could see why Zeref might've fell for him. But that didn't stop the jealousy from taking root within his heart. His sister was pure and the most beautiful being, second to only him of course, Natsu had ever laid his eyes and the blonde bastard had difeled her innocence! The innocence which belonged to him!

Even now thinking about what might've happen caused rage and hatred to boil within his veins. The blonde was ignoring his glare in favor of watching Zeref longingly. Did Markus Vermillion love his sister that much to ignore the presence of his ruler, Lucifer Morningstar! The being who could drag his ass to Hell and have his demons torture him!

 _'No. Physical torture_ _wouldn't_ _begin_ _to_ _compensate for this slight. I will destroy him emotionally,_ _I_ _will take Michael from him and make him watch every moment of my copulation with her. I will watch him wither in_ _despair_ _as_ _she moans my name and begs for more.'_ Natsu smirked internally before trying his attention back to his sister.

Zeref's dark eyes bore into his own with hope and with two words Natsu sealed the deal. "I promise."

Those two words held more power that anything right now. The word of Satan himself meant he would fulfill her request no matter what it costs, and Natsu would be damned if he failed. The Devil saw Zeref subconsciously shiver at the slightly sultry way he had said it.

Natsu watched her react to his ministrations, his right hand which was originally caressing her face was now on her waist. He had been moving it all over Zeref's body for the past few minutes, going through her two mounds of flesh, sometimes lightly touching it. Zeref never once noticed it consciously. How could she notice, he was The Seducer for a reason.

 _'Thinking about it,_ _I_ _have_ _a lot_ _of_ _titles_ _and names. Azazel the King of Devils , Belial the Lord_ _of_ _Pride, Asmodeus the King of Nine Hells and King_ _of_ _Genies, Beelzebub the Lord of Flies, Satan, Baphomet, Abaddon, unholy spirit, The_ _Evil_ _One, Father of_ _Lies_ _, even though_ _I_ _never lie, Lord of the Underwolrd, Lord of Hell, Lord_ _of_ _the Mortal World, Prince of Darkness, The Stranger, Old Nick, Old Scratch, hands down favorite one, Serpent, the Dragon of Apocalypse, The Adversary, The Deceiver, The Prosecutor, Lucifer the Morning Star, lightbringer, bringer of light, lightbearer, Venus, and illuminator._

 _And even the one_ _I_ _hate from depths of my being. Samael the_ _Venom_ _of God!_ _Samael_ _the Seducer! Samael the Destroyer! Samael_ _the_ _Accuser! Samael the Archangel of Death! I look on the sins of man, gave up what mattered the most to me to please you Father! And you repaid me by casting me out! Making me the_ _villain_ _! And worst_ _of_ _all_ _you've_ _hurt one of the few peoples_ _I_ _truly care about, you shall pay dearly! I swear!'_ Natsu thought, his thoughts changing from his names and titles to his Father.

"T-Thank you." She whispered and for the first time since being cursed Zeref gave Natsu a genuine smile. Almost instantly a dark torrent of miasma rushed out of Zeref's body and Natsu started to inhale all of it.

Lowering his body till there was no space between him and the woman beneath him, Natsu locked lips with the black haired beauty and started to suck out the death magic. Black veins began to appear on Natsu face, slowly making it's way down his body. Zeref meanwhile struggled under his lips but immediately stopped when she felt the uncontrollable death magic leave her being.

The Seducer looked at his sister's lover with a look that said 'she's mine now.' to which Markus Vermillion responded with a glare filled with betrayal, hurt, hate, anger and shock.

The Dragon Slayer pulled back and swallowed all of the death magic, giving the woman beneath him a wink Natsu stood up and gave the flushtered Zeref a hand.

"Sorry about that, but I need to take the death magic somehow. It was either through a kiss or..." He didn't finish the sentence but rather looked below Zeref's waist.

"O-oh. Well, warn me the next time you decide to k-kiss me." The dark mage stuttered slightly, causing Natsu to have a mischievous smirk.

 _'So there will be a next time.'_

"Sure. But now you can finish the rest of your story." The black eyed Devil said to the Archangel.

The dark haired Angel nodded, "Now where was I? Oh that's right! After realizing that you didn't have the power to counter Father's curse, to protect you, I had to give you up to Igneel who raised you alongside some other brat. I never really cared who that boy was, he was irrelevant."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Hold up! I've got a Dragon Slayer brother!?"

Zeref twiched in irritation, "Yes. Does it really matter?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to sound surprised." Natsu grinned causing his older sister to roll her eyes.

"As I was saying, Igneel trained you in the arts of Fire Dragon Slaying. But it wasn't long for Acnologia to appear, the human you had trained when you were the Father of Dragons (still am). He started to reek havoc, killing all of the other Dragons out of jealousy (haha), it's not funny Natsu! The more he killed the stronger he became. So I devised a plan that sent the strongest remaining Dragons into the future with their respective Slayers. There was a slight complication during the plan and that came in the form of Igneel.

Igneel was unsure of whose body he should inhabit because of his choice to train two Slayer instead of one. But in the end I forced him to chose the other one while you were just you. Can't have my little brother weakened, now can I? Which reminds me, why aren't you wearing the scarf I knitted for you!?" Zeref questioned in a menacing way. Her eyes were blood red and her hair suddenly gained the ability to levitate by itself, and the smile on her face made the whole image scarier than nessary.

Involuntarily gulping, Natsu quickly summoned his scarf and put it around his neck, " Happy?"

The black eyed Angel frowned, "No. The suit ruins the allure the scarf has."

 _'Are you sure_ _it's_ _not the other way.'_ But of course Natsu couldn't say that. While he was thousands of times more powerful than the current Zeref, he mentally and physically would not deny her of her wishes.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Change. We'll have to go shopping after I finish."

Natsu hung his head dejectedly and sighed, "Fine."

"Good. I sent you to the future with the other Slayers and here you are. Oh, and I'm sure you know this but I later created more Etherious Demons. Now let's go shopping."

The King of Devils deadpanned, "That was fast and speaking of demons what happened to my dear Albedo?"

Zeref tsked in irritation, she didn't like Albedo, "That clingy demoness of yours is ruling Hell in your steed, awaiting for the day you finally 'return to her' in her words."

The Morningstar smiled slightly, Albedo was his favorite demoness, sure she was overly protective and clingy to him, but Natsu knew she did that out of the love she felt for him, her Overlord. His disappearance has probably caused her pain and left her with the feeling of incompetence. Which would have to be corrected soon.

 _'_ _I'll_ _have to call her back_ _to_ _my side. She does keep_ _things_ _interesting_ _.'_ Natsu thought as he recalled some of her crazy tendencies which brought amusement to the pink haired Devil.

"Well..." Natsu drawled, "Should I take care of Acnologia?"

"Yes please do." Zeref responded. They stood side by side looking over the sea.

The Etherious Demon sniffed the air a few times to get the location of his ex protégé. Maybe he should've called him son or something, his other children wouldn't have to pay if he had. _'Oh well, shit happens.'_ He thought indifferently.

"Found him. Hold on." He said and he grabbed Zeref by her arm and flew/teleported to the area where Acnologia was about fly over. In all honesty the wings were more of a ornament rather than indicators of power. Natsu could summon 20 pairs and all it would serve to do is make him look foolish and narcissistic, which he already was, the latter not the former.

"Acnologia should be here in about 10 minutes, maybe sooner." The Lord of Hell supplied, "Lets grab a drink and wait."

And for the first time since arriving at the location Natsu looked around and recognized some of the buildings and one particular guild, which was in the form of a castle.

"Magnolia. Huh. This brings back a couple memories from 20 or so hours ago." Natsu said out loud.

"From the previous repeat, I presume."

Natsu grinned, "Of course."

"We should sit down and talk about some of your adventures with some tea soon." The Archangel smiled.

"We shou- Acnologia is turning around."

"Excuse me?"

Natsu closed his eyes and sniffed the air, "He's going to Tenrou Island. I think that burst of death magic you had released is the reason."

 _'Must've forgotten_ _that's_ _what had attracted him the island in_ _the_ _first place. Other than me of course, his sense_ _probably_ _couldn't_ _keep up with my sudden change in direction.'_

"You mean the one you had absorbed!" The black haired beauty said with narrowed eyes.

The Accuser nodded his head, "But before I absorbed it, you had released some into the air around us."

Zeref sighed, "Then let's go back to Tenrou."

"No. Not yet. We need to bring you back to full power first." Natsu said. "It had slipped my mind but we should return your powers back to you."

 _'Fairy Tail needs to face against Acnologia's might before we interfere.'_

Zeref's eyes widened clearly she to had forgotten all about it, and almost too eagerly she waited for Natsu to return her powers. _'Okay so how do_ _I_ _do this again?'_

The pink haired Devil put his hand on his sister's head and concentrated and searched her divinity...and searched and searched. A good 5 to 10 minutes must've passed until Natsu felt the dam blocking her power. He forced some of his power into Zeref's body, causing it to consume the dam created by God. And voila Zeref glowed.

A flux of power escaped Zeref's body as she began to change, many of the civilians watched as the Archangel glowed in holy light. Natsu hissed slightly as Zeref's power started to burn him. A moment later the light show ended. And in the place where the dark haired Angel stood now was a being of power and purity.

The Archangel Michael the Protector, The Defender, the One Who is like God, the Power of God was back. "Well at least you've returned to normal." Natsu grinned.

His sister looked the way he had always remembered her as, star like white eyes, golden wavy hair, and from her back a pair of beautiful white wings. Natsu caused his very own black ones to appear, contrasting Zeref. While Natsu wore almost all white, black dress shirt, he had black wings. Zeref, on the other hand, wore her signature black robes, white toga, she had white wings. They were truly opposites of each other.

 _'But opposites attract.'_ Natsu grinned.

"It's been far too long, brother. Thank you." Zeref said with a smile as she closed the distance between her and Natsu and enveloped her brother in a hug. Which Natsu reciprocated of course.

The Seducer winced slightly as Zeref touched him, but he was willing to accept the pain, it was worth it if he could be with Zeref. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Natsu could hear the crowd who were in awe of Zeref's beauty, some even called her an Angel, but more called her a goddess.

Pulling away, Natsu asked a question that had been on his mind, "Lumia Historia. Why did you truly want it?"

"Unlimited Power. With it I could be your equal. Unlike you, I can't gather power from others emotions, their sins, desires, magics, beliefs and lives."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, it would probably even out the playing field. "Then now I guess we need to get the Lumia Historia." Natsu glanced at the Fairy Tail guild.

"More or less." Zeref said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and they almost immediately appeared in front of a giant crystal, inside of the crystal laid the body of Markus Vermillion.

Zeref placed a hand on the crystal and began to absorb it's power, it would take some time to finish so Natsu decided to look around the chamber, there were stacks upon stacks of books causing Natsu to glare in disgust. Anything to do with books and research were generally Michael's and Metatron's forte.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Natsu saw Markus Vermillion's ethereal body looking at Zeref in shock, but before he could speak Natsu grabbed the blonde and teleported a good distance away from Zeref. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

The blonde glared at Natsu, "How can you see me!?" The demand came.

Natsu narrowed his eyes in fury, "You don't order me! I am the being who can drag to down to the lowest level of Hell if I wished!"

And to prove a point Natsu slashed his hand to his side, ripping through the dimensions and reality itself. The first master of Fairy Tail was clearly frightened by the display of power but tried to hide it. "W-what are you?"

"Guess." Natsu dared with a glare.

"S-satan."

Before the said embodiment of evil could respond he felt Zeref complete the absorption, tsking, "Zeref is done. Don't get in our way again."

"W-what have you done with her you foul beast!?" Markus yelled.

Natsu took to the air with a smirk, "Nothing." Before getting back to Zeref who had just turned around to see a grinning Natsu.

"We should go and finish Acnologia off for good." The Archangel said.

A smirk was all she got from Natsu who gave her his arm, "Shall we get going?"

Zeref felt a smirk form on her own face as she locked arms with her brother, "Lets."

And with a flutter of Natsu's wings they appeared below Acnologia who was ready to unleash a breath attack upon the island, more specially the group that had their hands connected in a circle. "I'll take care of this." Natsu said, his wings disappeared.

Zeref nodded, before getting a good distance away to watch the one-sided slaughter that was about to take place, "End it swiftly, we have much to do."

 _'Ending it swiftly would be too easy. I prefer to play for a bit.'_ Natsu thought with a smirk. Glancing at the group in a circle, Natsu recognized all of them except for one orange haired teenager.

 _'Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, Lily, Levy, Cana, Lucy, Elfman, Juvia, Gray, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow and soulless ginger. I may_ _have_ _not gotten the chance to forge bonds with you guys, not that it_ _really_ _matters, but_ _I_ _feel like_ _I_ _should honor the memories we had created. But honestly I don't give two fucks about any of you.'_ Natsu smiled at the group who still hadn't noticed him. _'Well except for you Wendy,_ _I_ _promised_ _to_ _protect you in the_ _previous_ _repeat, but_ _couldn't_ _because_ _of my death.'_

Putting his hands in his pockets, Natsu waited for Acnologia to unleash his breath attack. The Destroyer didn't have to wait too long, as the black Dragon finally casted his magic. The pink haired Devil looked and the breath attack and sighed in its direction. The attack seemed to be held in place from Natsu's sigh until it slipt the attack in half causing a gale to replace the magical attack, the gale did nothing but push some trees, boulders, and the Tenrou Group to the ground as they tried to protect themselves from the wind.

The harmless winds lasted a few seconds. Acnologia was mildly surprised while the group of humans and exceeds were happy to be alive, and began to charge another breath attack, this one more powerful than the previous.

"H-how did we survive?" Lucy asked as she trembled.

"I think that guy saved our lives." Cana responed, while pointing at Natsu, as the other began to get up.

"Guys where's Wendy!?" Happy yelled, causing the rest of the group to look around till they found the little girl's body crashed into a boulder, her left arm broken and the bone pierced through the skin.

Some of the people gasped in shock while others looked a bit grim, they didn't have a healer to fix her up. The group immediately ran towards the blue haired Dragon Slayer. Natsu having seen the injury called his wings and tore a feather out. With one step he towered above the young girl and placed the feather in the source of the injury. The bone began to repair itself as Wendy whimpered in pain, to weak to cry or scream. By the time the group had gotten to Wendy, her injuries had healed and she looked at her savior.

"Thank you." The girl manged out with a small blush, clearly affected by his looks. Who wasn't?

Natsu smirked and winked at the Sky Dragon Slayer, "No problem."

"I know you! You're Natsu, my older brother!" The orange haired mage said.

"HUH!" Everyone except for Natsu, who raised an eyebrow, yelled in shock.

"So you're the other kid who Igneel trained. What was your name again?"

"How do you not remember your brother's name!? Thats not manly!" Elfman shouted.

"My name's Fogo Ignis!" The newly identified Fire Dragon Slayer said.

"Your name means Fire Fire? What in Dad's name were your parents thinking? Were they druggies or something?"

"What's a 'druggies'? And my name is super cool! It's better being called Fire than Summer!" Fogo yelled back, causing some of the people to laugh.

"Hello, I'm Erza, it's a pleasure to meet Fogo's brother." The red head said as she struck out a hand for a handshake.

"Likewise." The pinkette responded with a small smirk.

 _'Maybe_ _I_ _should get_ _Erza_ _again.'_ He thought noticing the small tint of red on her cheeks.

"As much as I like watching this _heartwarming_ reunion, little brother take care of Acnologica already! I did say we have places to go!" Zeref yelled. The other finally took notice of Zeref and Natsu could practically see Gildarts and Makarov's eyes turn into hearts.

While Laxus managed to hide it, he could see a blush on his face. It looked so out of place that Natsu wanted to puke. Even Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman weren't spared from the desire to look at the beauty that was Zeref.

 _'Dogs. The lot of them.'_ Natsu tsked.

"Of course dear sister." With a step Natsu dossapered surprising the others with his speed.

Above Acnologia, Natsu appeared and with a small tap with the tips of his shoes the Dragon went crashing to the ground. Creating a crater, a deafening roar tore through the moment of silence when the Fairy Tail mages looked on in shock and awe of the power Natsu held. While they couldn't scratch the Dragon, Natsu managed to knock him out of the air with a tap.

"F-father?" Was that fear Natsu heard, or was it joy? He wasn't sure.

"It's been a couple centuries Acnologia." A grin graced The Seducer's face.

"FATHER!?" The group of Fairy Tail mages yelled.

Natsu glanced at their direction and smirked, "Why of course, I'm the man who raised Acno-boy here."

"W-who are y-you?" Gray asked with wide eyes.

Natsu turned his body towards the group of humans and spread his arms to the side, his wings appeared behind him, at last 10 times larger than before and the black wings hand small streams of fire on them, a smirk appeared on his face as he delivered the words, "I go by many names. I am universally recognized as the root of all evil, the Lord of Pride, Venom of God, The Lord of Hell, and Mortal World. Etherious Natsu Dragneel the strongest demon. I am Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil!"

* * *

 ** _Next Update- City of Angels? More like Home of the Devil._**

* * *

 **Now before you decide to lynch me for OCC Natsu, I'll explain how he's gonna be acting throughout this whole fic, well until he starts to get character development. Natsu's personality will be a combination of comic books Lucifer and TV series Lucifer.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _Apocalyptic_ , it's gonna be fun to write this story for you guys. See you next time.**

 ** _Reincarnation is gonna be updated on the 13th, sorry for the long wait and __let's_ _make 2018 a great year!_**

 ** _~Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


End file.
